Um Mero Lobo
by Jessica Moreno
Summary: Quando um lobo aparece na clínica do seu pai, Isabella logo tem o instinto de protege-lo. Esse sentimento é só proteção, ou vai além disso? #ONESHOT


**N/B: **Galeraa! Tô rapidinha né? Vim aqui hoje de manha, e agora de tarde, outra postagem! Mas então... Essa fic de agora, não é minha. É de uma amiga muito fofa. O nome dela é Madalena, mais conheciada como Mada! *-* E como ela não tem conta aqui no , eu postei com a autorização dela.

Então é isso, todo o credito à ela, beleza? Eu só fiz betar! É ela que vai responder as reviews.

E não podemos esquecer, que os personagens pertencem à Sthephanie Meyer.

**N/A: **Oi pessoas,

Bom, pra falar a verdade não sei como explicar o que passava pela minha mente quando estava escrevendo, acho que todo o meu amor por Jacob Black explica bem isso. Minha inspiração vem de seus diversos aspectos, desde os melhores até aqueles mais implicantes, espero que gostem.

Obrigada por lerem e me mandem reviews.

Percebi um movimento estranho na clínica, afinal de contas meu pai, um simples veterinário nunca teve muitos casos a ponto de conturbar o ambiente. Estava claro que os caçadores haviam capturado um animal muito grande, uma espécie de cavalo selvagem. Minha curiosidade não me permitiu ficar quieta, imediatamente desci para ver o que estava acontecendo. Meu pai passou com um sedativo para aplicar no animal que não parava de se debater.

- Fique longe daqui – ordenou o meu pai.

- Só quero ver que animal é este!

- Me parece ser um lobo...

Porém, era impossível que uma criatura tão grande como aquela pudesse ser um mero lobo, mas ao chegar mais perto, pude constatar que o que meu pai dissera era verdade, era mesmo um lobo. O maior, o mais forte, mais alto e mais peludo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Ele tentava se livrar de todos à sua volta. Imediatamente só se pode ouvir o barulho da sua queda, ele acabara de ser sedado.

- É, esse deu um trabalhão – disse um dos caçadores.

- Nunca vi um tão grande – acrescentou o outro.

- Certamente deve ser alguma espécie nunca identificada – disse meu pai orgulhoso por pensar que teria uma chance de se destacar no ramo mais uma vez.

- É melhor levá-lo para a sala de cirurgia

- COMO ASSIM? – eu disse em alto e em bom som.

- Calma filha, vamos apenas fazer alguns exames para ver se está tudo bem com ele e possivelmente descobrir algo sobre essa espécie nunca vista antes.

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou ficar na sala com ele – disse como boa defensora dos animais que sempre fui.

- Filha, são apenas pequenos exames, não há nada como que se preocupar.

- Já que não há nada com o que se preocupar, talvez o senhor não se importe de me deixar ficar com ele. – acho que agora eu venci com a minha teimosia.

- Ok, sem mais delongas – ele tinha cada gíria idosa.

A conclusão que se pode obter foi que definitivamente aquele animal é muito raro mesmo, nem da porta conseguiram passá-lo. Meu pai teve de trazer os equipamentos e improvisar com o resto que tinha.

Depois de horas ao seu lado pude observar que nada aconteceu, e já estava na hora de voltar pra casa. Meu coração me dizia que algo ia acontecer com aquele animal e ele precisaria de mim. Apesar de seu tamanho e força, naquele momento ele estava fraco e precisava de alguém ao seu lado, mas não pude, tive de voltar pra casa.

Aquela noite foi conturbada, me debati entre diversos pesadelos onde só podia ouvir um nome, e ao que parecia esse nome clamava por ajuda.

- JACOB BLACK !, - acordei assustada e fazendo meu pai acordar também.

- Querida, o que foi você está ensopada de suor. - fiz que sim com a cabeça, não sabia o que dizer.

- Tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo, volte a dormir e tudo ficará bem.

Concordei com a cabeça mais uma vez e voltei a dormir, mas continuei ouvindo o nome, porém era como se agora estivesse me chamando para o desconhecido, de uma forma até mesmo apaixonante. Jacob. De quem era esse nome que me rondava naquele sonho? Neste sonho eu pude sentir um aconchego, que jamais havia sentido desde a morte da minha mãe, um calor bom, que faz amar e proteger ao mesmo tempo.

Quando acordei notei que meu pai havia deixado um bilhete no meu criado mudo.

_ Meu bem, espero que tenha tido uma boa noite. Ontem, fiquei preocupado. Esse tal de Jacob é algum garoto do colégio? Se for precisamos conversar, mas isso fica pra quando eu voltar. Recebi um chamado na cidade vizinha, só poderei chegar em casa novamente por volta das 16h, tem comida na geladeira, é só esquentar, cuide- se bem!_

_ Com amor, papai._

_P.S.: abra a clínica e cheque o lobo capturado ontem é bem provável dele estar melhor._

A morte da minha mãe afetou muito o meu pai, mas no fundo ele é a mesma pessoa, só que retraída pela dor da perda.

Tomei café, apanhei minha mochila e segui rumo à clínica. Ao chegar, abri as portas, arrumei o caixa, a recepção e segui para ver o meu tão querido novo mascote. Só que aconteceu uma coisa que eu jamais seria capaz de esperar, havia um rapaz no lugar do lobo, um rapaz moreno, alto, musculoso, e com uma tatuagem no seu braço, uma tribal. Ele tinha um pano em volta da parecia atordoado, mas a minha reação foi imediata.

- QUEM É VOCÊ? O QUE ACONTECEU COM O LOBO QUE ESTAVA AQUI?

- Calma, dormi tão bem e você já vem gritando?

- E POR ACASO DEVERIA SER DIFERENTE?

- Sim, afinal de contas eu tenho um bom motivo para explicar porque o lobo não está aqui, e porque eu estou neste estado.

- Então pode ir falando – eu disse pronta para correr e ligar para a polícia.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, prazer sou Jacob Black – e estendeu a mão.


End file.
